


00:00:00:00

by Plutosighh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa, M/M, OR IS IT, One Sided Attraction, Self-Doubt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and exploration of the au i guess, but Ally still can't dialogue rip, insecure kageyama, kind of character exploration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutosighh/pseuds/Plutosighh
Summary: Hinata Shouyou missed his soulmate when his timer went off. He missed who they were, what they were like... he missed it. And while Hinata craves and loves the idea of a soulmate, Kageyama was struggling with his own soulmate.Because he knew who his soulmate was, but they didn't know it was him.(My gift for my Secret Santa @belrevn on tumblr)





	00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing event! I'm really excited to give this out as this is my first piece for some sort of event. There might be a few mistakes, and i wish it was a bit looonger, but here you go!  
> To set the mood (if you want) i listened to the 1hr best bts piano music on repeat (its so beautiful i cri)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~

00:00:00:00

The numbers glared at him smugly, mocking him at having missed his soulmate. The dots in-between the horrible numbers blinked, counting the seconds with no way of measuring them. Because his wrist would always show the unmoving burgundy numbers for all to see.

Shouyou shifted onto his back, his wrist up and above him. He stared at the numbers, a frown set deep onto his face. He thought back to the ‘fated day', his excited jumping and jittering nature. He couldn’t keep still, with the thought that he would meet the person who was made for him, especially on the same day he was going to play his first match. He had thought they would be a volleyball player themselves, but then considered them to be a spectator, watching and waiting for him. And then they would meet eyes and would say that they love him, and they would get to know each other, and-! And...

It didn’t happen.

Shouyou had somehow missed meeting his own soulmate. His friends had grilled him so hard for that, insisting to go back and question every person he interacted with until they found the one. Of course, Shouyou was too scared to do that, doubting whether it would even work. So, in the end he went home, with the four sets of zeros on his wrist. His mum had laughed, causing Shouyou to laugh at himself as well. He really was an idiot, but she insisted that he would meet them again. “You were chosen to be able to love each other, after all.”

But now it was a year later and Shouyou was in high school. He carried the number 10 on his back proudly, his black and orange uniform fitting in the way it represented a crow. Karasuno were crows, constantly devouring and evolving. (Suga had laughed when Shouyou told this to him, ruffling his hair and reminding him not to be caught reciting Daichi-san's words. Shouyou had exclaimed loudly, causing Kageyama to hit a ball close to his face and shout to get back to practice. He had pulled a face at Kageyama's back, causing Suga to laugh again.)

He was at the school he wanted to go to, he had the little giant’s number on his back, and had friends from all of his classes. He was happy, how could he not be? But he was also hollow. There was a space in his chest that was ready to be filled, that was meant to be filled by now, but wasn’t.

A space made just for his soulmate.

Shouyou turned onto his side and curled up, holding his wrist close to his heart. Subconsciously maybe, he was trying to bring his soulmate closer to him. Close enough to meet again, and apologise for being stupid and oblivious and for missing them. Though he was starting to doubt that he would have the opportunity.

~

Tobio knew those zeros were taunting him. He knew they were, because he knew who they were for, and knew it would never work out.

He had seen Hinata the first day of his last Junior high tournament. The boy was bursting with light and energy, captivating Tobio at first glance. However along with that energy was determination and driving, ruthless spirit to win. It drew Tobio in, as little as he’d want to admit it, that the bundle of joy was fierce and stubborn, much like Tobio himself. It was refreshing to have someone with a similar mindset and drive.

Staying professional, Tobio kept a straight face as he sprinted headfirst into the boy’s world, taking his determination seriously and with an edge of happiness. Hinata proved to be both unexpected and delightfully similar to Tobio. Though he was on the wrong side of the net, with the wrong team, wrong school, wrong everything.

Tobio knew that the shrimp had to be with him.

Throughout the rest of the year he got better, got stronger, got only more determined when seeing the blinking seconds of the dots on his wrist. The zeros pushed him to be stronger. They showed him that someone needed him, that he needed someone else. And when the orange haired boy literally jumped back into his life, he didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t tell the boy that he joined the school to meet him across the net again. He couldn’t tell the boy that he had been aching to see his bright hair again. He couldn’t tell him that something was pulling him towards the boy. He couldn’t tell Hinata that his timer was the same.

So, he didn’t tell Hinata. And Hinata stayed a teammate, a friend. They argued and fought and played side by side. And as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came along, Kageyama knew that he didn’t share what he had with Hinata, with what he had with them. Even Yachi, she was merely a friend. The three of them were close and precious (not that he’d admit it) but he knew that he loved Hinata. Or more accurately, that he could love Hinata.

And that was what scared him. The fact that Tobio was paired up with someone in the universe that was meant to be with him. Maybe they weren’t made for each other, or made to be together, but they were chosen, picked to be together. It was that distinction that made it all the more possible to fall in love with the other person, the fact that they wouldn’t immediately be in love, but that  they had the chance to fall in love together. And Tobio, sometime in the future, was meant to love this boy. They were meant to fall in love and live happily ever after. It wasn’t the fact that it wasn’t possible that scared Tobio, it was the part that he couldn’t understand how.

He had realised a while ago that he wasn’t very good with emotions, and that love wasn’t something that came easily to him, even with his parents. He was someone who was reserved and withdrawn, the type of person to only talk when spoken to. The type of person who can’t deal with loud places, who doesn’t understand all of the social cues, and has trouble making friends. Tobio wasn’t someone that was meant to be with Hinata. Hinata needed a bright person, someone funny and full of energy, and cute and small like him. He needed a girl, a girl who wasn’t Tobio. And Tobio had always known he liked boys, he accepted that a while ago. But Hinata might not have. And he probably wouldn’t want Tobio anyway.

Tobio spun the ball in his hands as he thought. He was still at the gym, practicing his serves. Balls were littered around like the thoughts in his own head, and Tobio kept throwing them in the air. They stopped, for a second. In the middle of the air the ball stopped sailing upwards, hovering at the midpoint. Tobio was stepping forward by now, the ball coming back from that midpoint and hurtling down to meet his palm, straight and sure. It flew, a certain and practiced arc, hitting the inside corner just before bouncing away.

Heavy breathing filled the room and dominated the silence. A chuckle, short and sharp, ripped through the air, disturbing the rhythmic breathing and cutting through the silence. Tobio simply packed up afterwards, packing the balls neatly away, shutting them in the cupboard, ready to be used tomorrow.

And as Tobio fell asleep that night, he realised it had been a year since they had met. A long year where Tobio had only fallen more in the possibility of loving Hinata. Which didn’t really make sense at all.

So when Tobio met Hinata the next morning, he grinned, and revelled in the way that Hinata managed to pull a grin back. The boy standing beside him was so full of light and happiness that Tobio's chest hurt. His chest hurt, and his wrists throbbed and for some unknown reason Tobio felt like he was breaking.

“Hey, Yamayama-kun, I’ll beat you today!” the redhead chirped.

“Not happening.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face up, “Bleh, you wish!”

Tobio stared at him for a second, as Hinata crossed his arms in defiance. A beat passed. The boy then started running, racing to beat Tobio to the door of the gym, pumping his legs one after another. Tobio chased the redhead, working his own legs up and down in attempt to catch up with the shorter boy. It was all in vain, with the smaller coming out victorious.

“I won, I won! I won I won!” he chanted, leaping up and down. Coming out smugly victorious.

Tobio shook his head, as he took the spare key and unlocked the gym for the two of them. Practice began from then on, Kageyama practicing receives and tosses and drills and even blocks when the other members arrived. The redhead constantly pushed himself to keep up with Tobio, succeeding more often that not, except when it came down to receives.

However, the boy kept Tobio's attention the whole time. The way that his legs and arms worked in tandem, lean muscles carefully performing complex moves and getting into weird positions. His body moved almost unnaturally, yet with the grace of a dancer. He jumped effortlessly and weaved his way across the court practically perfectly. But the thing that caught Tobio's attention wasn’t the way Hinata's body moved, but the aura and emotion that he gave out. Hinata was practically screaming for your attention on the court, grabbing it with both hands and tugging you along with his fierce pace. He asserted his raw power and strength, with unwavering determination.

It was captivating, so vivid that it rendered Tobio immobile, only able to watch as he soared through the sky above. He was like a bird, free and unhinged. To Tobio, Hinata was free, someone unattainable and free in the way that he should never be tied down to the ground by anything and anyone.

And if Tobio had to cover his wrist for as long as he could, he would do it.

~

“Kageyama, why do you always cover your wrist?” Shouyou questioned, sitting in front of his friend for lunch. They were seated outside, enjoying the warm sun for however long they could before they were herded back inside.

“Hm? Ah,” Tobio looked down at his wrist with a frown, studying the wrist cover that bound his wrist. “I don’t like looking at it, it’s distracting.”

Shouyou frowned at that, it couldn’t be that bad could it? His was all zeros and he didn’t know who his soulmate was, how could it be any worse than that?

“Bakayama, but a soulmate is amazing!”

Shouyou flopped himself back into the grass behind him, his lunch still sitting in his lap.

“Not all people think that, idiot,” the dark-haired boy replied. Shouyou frowned.

“You’re the idiot, idiot!”

Kageyama set out a sharp laugh, “yeah I am.”

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion, as Kageyama shook his own.

“Forget about it.”

~

The day had gone by, just like plenty of other days before. Classes dragged along, while any sort of break was over as quickly as it started. Practice eventually came around, ending quickly as well. The day flew by and before he knew it, Tobio was panting on the floor of the gym again, hands supporting him up with his knees to the floor.

The other members had all left already, with Tobio telling his elders that he would lock up a few minutes after them. Though, looking around, Tobio saw that didn’t really happen. The sky outside was dark, the gym quiet, with balls littered everywhere. Faintly, he could hear cars from the main road nearby, and occasionally the sound of the odd passerby shuffling along. It was late, and Tobio was at the gym alone again, the fifth time in a row.

Tobio lifted one foot, planting it on the ground and pulling himself up and off the ground. It was a new record for him, he thought, the only reason his record being so low was all thanks to his loving elders, who made sure he didn’t strain himself. It didn’t work out too well, he supposed. Cleaning up quickly and quietly, he placed all the balls back away, and wiped the floor as well as he could in his tired state.

Wrapping up to go outside, Tobio locked up with trembling fingers. His body ached as usual, a comforting feeling. He trudged home, making sure to go by Ukai's shop as discreetly as possible. His breath came out quietly, and Tobio imagined it puffing out like smoke, drifting up and away. Just like in winter, when his breath could be seen.

Hinata would laugh at him, proceeding to attempt to do it himself. The boy would leap around, chattering on about something or another, most likely related to volleyball. He would cause a fuss in front of Ukai’s shop, leading to a sheepish scolding and muttered insults at each other. Tobio frowned as his thoughts returned to the redhead. Recently, his thoughts had been concerning that boy more often than not.

He sighed, looking up at the sky, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Tobio wanted to tell Hinata, he really did. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, especially if it would ruin the friendship that they had. His face set into a frown as he continued home.

Soulmates were so complicated.

It was easy to disregard the idea of them when you still have days, hours, minutes, seconds left. But it wasn’t as easy to do so when you knew them, had gotten to know them and appreciate who they were as a person, and not just your soulmate. It was annoying in a way.

And Tobio couldn’t sleep that night, awake with the thought of his soul mate, that orange haired idiot who literally leaped into his life. The boy who smiled like the sun and laughed loud and pure, who was an idiot just like him but better in so many more ways. His soulmate who he was chosen to love, chosen to be with. And Tobio thought of that smile to be directed at him always, he thought of walking home after practice, Hinata holding his hand as he hopped around, dragging Tobio with him. He thought of gentle smiles, playful fights, soft lips and soft hair. He thought of someone by his side and it made his heart hurt, made his body ache in the way that wasn’t physical. He wanted his soulmate, the ridiculous middle blocker who managed to make him smile, fought with him to nationals, weaved himself into Tobio's life.

And it hurt.

But morning came and went, as well as morning practice. Classes flew by once again, with Tobio being scolded more than usual. He went through the motions of the day as if in a dream, not fully registering anything. He didn’t even realise that he didn’t bind his wrist this morning.

Afternoon practice came, with the team being a lot more alert and observant. And so when Yamaguchi spent a few moments too long staring at Tobio's wrist, he knew he had missed something. Soon enough Tsukishima was staring at Tobio in confusion as well, with Asahi not meeting Tobio's eyes. It was only until he looked down that he began to panic.

His right hand flew to cover his left wrist, head low and eyes fixed solely to the ground. Daichi-san kept talking about the practice sets they were to do, and Tobio willed him to hurry up. The redhead beside him was fidgety and unable to keep still, but Tobio wasn’t sure if that was because it was Hinata, or because he had seen his numbers. Tobio didn’t know which was worse.

It would’ve been easy to admit to Hinata that they were fated, but then he would know. It would’ve been easy for Hinata to not know, but then he would still have to hide it.

When Dachi stopped talking to the team and multiple pairs of eyes turned to him, Tobio panicked. His face heated up and he kept his eyes low to the ground, mumbling some sort of excuse to be able to escape. He knew his face was burning up, and he knew he was only drawing more attention to himself. But he had to get away, before Hinata saw, or perhaps simply to get away from confronting the issue.

So Tobio fled the room, jogging lightly out of the gym, hand securely covering his wrist. He headed straight for the changing rooms where his bag was, head spinning and mind going a mile a minute. He needed to breathe, to calm down and think. Maybe Hinata hadn’t seen it, or he had and didn’t fully notice it, or didn’t even care about the numbers on his wrist. But he was sounding ridiculous, and it was only a-

“Kageyama!”

Tobio froze in place, unmoving at the sound of his family name. He didn’t hear the footsteps, didn’t notice the person behind him and didn’t-

“Hey, hey Kageyama,” a hand touched his shoulder lightly, “Kageyama breathe, it’s okay. It’s just me, Suga.”

His shoulders dropped slightly, his breath gushing out. He hadn’t even realised he had been holding it, but all he could feel was the relief, flowing through his body. It wasn’t Hinata. He was safe, for now at least.

“Kageyama breathe, I’m just going to get some sports tape, okay?”

Vaguely, Tobio remembered to nod slightly, and heard the light footsteps get further away from him. He looked up at the ceiling, his breathing stuttering and fighting to get out if his body. He forced himself to relax, willing his body to calm down because for god’s sake he was overreacting so badly. It was just his numbers, that was it. And nothing would ever be as bad as falling in front of millions of people, or embarrassing yourself in front of the leader if your country, or anything as ridiculous as, say-

“its just me, I’m back.”

Suga’s soft voice cut through Tobio's thought, shocking the boy. He took a moment to refocus on the older boy in front of him, nodding once again to show he heard the other. Suga gently placed his hand over Tobio's, causing the boy to flinch.

Tobio loosened the grip on his wrist, realising how hard he had been gripping it. He peeked up at Suga, seeing pity and sympathy all over the older boy’s face.

“I’m fine,” he replied mechanically.

Suga smiled slightly, “I never said you weren’t.”

Tobio shook his head, flinching when Suga brought his hand back up. The boy stopped at Tobio's reaction, and Tobio cursed inwardly. Suga tilted his head slightly, before turning over his own wrist.

There was no buffer or cover of his numbers. There was only a wrist sweatband that had been pushed aside. The numbers were a bold red colour, harsh against the pale colour of Suga's skin. A much brighter colour, compared to the light burgundy of his own numbers. The numbers themselves were non-existent, the same zeros that Tobio had on his own wrist. But when Tobio gasped, it wasn’t at the same numbers that they shared, it was at the line that ran through the middle. It was harsh and jagged, as if someone had gone through the numbers with a knife. The colour of it was a light pink colour, as if a healed scar, with a clear and harsh backstory, like the line itself.

“I did it myself,” Tobio glanced up, meeting Suga's eyes, “I ruined my numbers to show they didn’t dictate my life. That was three years ago or so, when I still had numbers ticking down and down until fate happened. I hated the idea that my life was already set out, already made for me.” His eyes bore into Tobio, unwavering, unfaltering. Tobio couldn’t look away. “But I met her and still hated the thought of soulmates. Eventually we talked it out, and we’ve been together for three years.

“I’m not saying to be like me, I’m just saying it’s okay to be scared. Just don’t be like me and hurt yourself in the process, because I can’t accept that. It is scary, it is weird and unnatural and stupid in more ways than one. But it doesn’t control your life. Only you do, because those numbers won’t make you fall in love with someone, you do that.”

The weight of his elder's words rested heavily on Tobio. As Suga wrapped his left wrist up, he couldn’t stop staring at it. His own pale wrist with numbers perfectly printed there, except the dots blinking constantly, counting each second without a measure. It was pure, innocent and untouched.

Tobio sat in the changing room for most of practice, leaving quickly and quietly ten minutes or so before it ended. He sent a quick nod over to Suga, who smiled in response, and 'shooed’ him away. He left promptly, not before seeing curious glances from the other two boys in his year being sent his way. They were subtle about it, and Tobio could only be grateful.

He tossed his volleyball on his bed above him as soon as he got home. It spun up and away from him, before coming back down again in the same way. It was graceful and rhythmic, quiet enough to not disturb his busy parents, but able to simultaneously distract and focus the dark-haired boy.

Suga's thoughts once again floated through his head, tormenting him. He knew he had to tell Hinata. And he knew he should do it soon. But he didn’t want to, as much as he knew he should, he still didn’t want to.

His phone vibrated from beside him, causing the ball to fly down and hit Tobio's face. He snickered at himself for a second, before putting the ball beside his bed safely, and picking up his phone.

_Hinata:_

_Are you okay??? Is everything okay???_

Tobio smiled, small but genuine at his friend’s concern. Mulling over what to reply, he settled on being direct, getting it all over and done with.

_Tobio:_

_Yeah, can we talk tomorrow though? At lunch maybe._

His phone buzzed quickly after that, as if the redhead had been waiting for a response.

_Hinata:_

_Yeah sure!! Make sure to eat and sleep though!! You have to be in good condition so I can still beat you fair and square!!_

Tobin sent a quick, 'you wish', before snorting and rolling over to put his phone away again. He would do it tomorrow, get it over and done with.

~

Shouyou shuffled around, fiddling with his phone in his hand. He hoped Kageyama was okay, even if he was an idiot sometimes. He still had to beat him once and for all, becoming better than the setter.

Nodding to himself, Shouyou got ready for bed. His body was all jittery and jumpy, still being full of energy even after the long training in the gym. When he relaxed however, the effort and weight of the day pushed down on him and caused his eyelids to droop. Feeling all mushy inside, Shouyou pressed his lips softly to his left wrist, over his zeros, hoping for his support to reach his soul mate wherever they were.

When he awoke the next morning, his sister shoving him out of his futon, he ran around the house trying to get ready quickly. He shoved his breakfast down his throat, quickly grabbing his school stuff and kissing his mum goodbye. Rushing out of his house and to school, his spirits died down. Kageyama wasn’t at morning practice.

The idiot went and missed another practice without him, and now Shouyou would get better than him unfairly. He practiced that morning with more drive and intensity, letting his frustrations out of the ball at that idiot of a teammate.

Break came, and he was nowhere to be seen, even though Hinata literally had just had class with him. The lessons towards lunch dragged on and the boy couldn’t concentrate. Kageyama messed everything up for the day, missing practice and now avoiding him.

It was unfair.

~

Tobio couldn’t do this. He couldn’t tell Hinata and he was going to move to another district and never see the boy again. He would quit volleyball and start basketball maybe. Basketball was a horrible sport but at least he would still have control of a ball in the sport. How would he explain it to his parents though, that they had to move?

He mulled this over throughout class, feeling Hinata's angry gaze piercing his side. The boy wasn’t going to let him go for lunch, especially as Tobio was furthest from the door. Maybe he could sprint out, leaping over chairs and stuff. That would cause a scene, but it would be a joke, funny and dorky and hopefully he wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

The bell snapped Tobio out of his thoughts, and he panicked. He quickly packed his stuff away, ready to leave when a hand slammed into his desk. Tobio's eyes dragged up to meet the furious gaze of his teammate.

The redhead smiled not so innocently, “Shall we eat outside?”

Tobio stammered out excuses, but none of them were heard by the shorter boy, who instead, decided to drag out his taller teammate outside. He took them to their usual spot, forcing Tobio to slump down and sit in front of him. Almost comically, the ginger haired boy began to eat his lunch, clapping his hands together and calling out a quick, “Lets eat.”

The boy across from him are quickly and vigorously, swallowing down his food as if his life depended on it. Tobio took a more relaxed pace, using his chopsticks to eat at a calmer pace and choosing to observe the other boy.

He studied the sharp angles of his face, and the soft curves as well. His gaze wandered to his orange hair, bright and sticking up in every which way. He studied the various light tones of the boy’s skin, the light colour of his eyes, the hard gaze that pierced him. Tobio nearly chuckled aloud at that. Sighing, Tobio continued with his meal, eating a bit faster now.

Hinata waited for Tobio to finish, his knee bouncing up and down impatiently and his gaze flickering all around. Once Tobio finished however, the boy immediately stopped. His body stilled, and he focused on Tobio more.

“So, why did you leave early yesterday?” the ginger haired boy questioned carefully.

“I needed to leave early.”

“I call lies,” the boy was careful, but no less hostile than before. His gaze hard and sure, determined to bring out the truth from Tobio. “You’re hiding something.”

Tobio sighed. He couldn’t avoid it.

“I had left my wrist uncovered.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, “So?”

Tobio brought a hand up to tug at his hair, “So I didn’t want it to be seen.” He was still avoiding the confrontation. Skimming over the true reason and instead going around. Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Whats so bad about your timer?”

“Its at zero already.”

Hinata paused, face serious and contemplative. Tobio tugged at his hair more, keeping his face blank and steady, watching the other’s reaction.

“Do you-“ he started. Paused. “Do you know them?”

Another tug. “Yes.”

“Do they know you?”

Tobio nodded, and Hinata leaned back into his arms behind him. He kept his face guarded, just like Tobio.

“Are you... Together with them?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Tobio couldn’t answer. The redhead frowned.

“For how long?”

Tobin hesitated, his mouth opening, but closing shortly after. He swallowed before spitting out, “Over a year.”

Hinata became guarded again. His face grew serious and impassive, showing no hint of any emotion. Tobio winced, expecting the next question to come again.

“Why,” the boy started slowly, “Why aren’t you together?”

He couldn’t respond.

“Why do you cover it up?”

He couldn’t.

Hinata only grew more frustrated, hidden by the seemingly flawless front. He leaned forward, back straight and body not relaxed anymore.

“Kageyama,” Tobio's eyes dropped down to the ground, “When, When did you meet them"

“Junior high,” his voice came out quietly.

“When.”

“A tournament.”

“When.”

Tobio looked up, eyes honest and open, face unguarded and vulnerable. He met the sad but hopeful eyes of the boy across from him and shook his head. He couldn’t.

“Kageyama, what tournament was this.”

Tobin shook his head, “The first one... Kitagawa Daiichi-“

“Against Yukigaoka.”

The silence was heavy. It was thick and heavy and weighing down so heavily on both of the boys. Tobio knew it would happen, knew Hinata would clamp up and not accept him and it would all go down the drain.

“It’s me, isn’t it.” Those words were said with finality, no hesitation or doubt. He knew for sure now, the boy knew that he was paired with Tobio, for better or worse. And Tobio could only stare at the grass below his legs. He waited for the rejection, his heart ready. The silence dragged on, and Tobio looked up only to have his breath caught.

The boy opposite him was smiling slightly, face wet and glimmering, with tears crawling their way down his face. It was beautiful in the most heart wrenching way. His tears travelled down, meeting his shaking lips and falling off the edge of his face. Hinata looked like an angel.

“You’re my soulmate,” he sniffed. “How could it be anymore perfect?”

Tobio's heart stopped beating.

“We both love volleyball, we’re both idiots, we both are stubborn and stupid but passionate and ever determined. How could I be paired with someone so right?”

The tears kept dropping, holding so much emotion of relief and happiness. The setter didn’t know what to do with himself. Hinata soon changed that.

“You’re such an idiot, why didn’t you tell me,” he shuffled forward to hit Tobio on the shoulder repeatedly, “we could have been something by now. You idiot, idiot Kageyama.”

Tobio sighed in almost relief, bringing the smaller boy into a hug. He mumbled apologies and expressions of relief at this boy who accepted them, or the chance of them being together. Who thought that it wasn’t such a bad decision.

“I may have overthought all of this,” Tobio laughed, wet and joyful. And Hinata could only stare, at the beautiful boy who he could definitely learn to love. He sniggered when Tobio squeezed him harder, “thank you, Hinata.”

“Call me Shouyou.”

Tobio pulled back to stare at the redhead. “Shou...you? Shouyou.”

Said boy nodded, “Tobio.”

The dark-haired boy smiled, pushing Hinata off of him when the boy started to make fun of him. And later when practice came, Tobio bowed to Suga, properly and formally thanking his elder.

Now if you asked Tobio what he thought of soulmates, he would still tell you that they’re stupid. He would say that he would’ve met Hinata anyway, and would have realised that they are both volleyball idiots. But, he did give credit to the system. As it brought Hin- _Shouyou_ , to his house, sitting both on his bed. And it brought Shouyou to trace the rows of zeros with wonder on his face, and utter happiness at knowing who his stupid soulmate was.

Maybe Tobio would stay insecure and closed about being worthy of Hinata, but they were side by side now, on equal ground. And while they weren’t in love, they could be. And that, Tobio supposed, was the point of soulmates. Not to magically fall in love, but to push you to take an opportunity to possibly fall in love.

“Who knew that Bakayama was a sap?”

Tobio laughed, deep and full, “Says the one tracing my numbers like a lovesick fool.”

They weren’t in love, but they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. That's it! Rereading this, i find it so sappy and depressing, damn. But i hope you enjoyed, and let me know if i can make any improvements in terms of my writing style or any grammar mistakes.  
> Maybe ill continue this with further stuggles and the actual development of the relationship? idk man.  
> follow me on tumblr: Sighallyy


End file.
